


i used to be my own protection

by oopsiedoops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Consent is Sexy kids, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, ew i hate how that looks but its true ig, george is so cute in that dream hoodie i had to, i think, light degradation, no beta we die like george in manhunt, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsiedoops/pseuds/oopsiedoops
Summary: "You heard me?" George looked mortified, crimson shame creeping up his face."Well...yeah" Dream rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "And saw""Oh, God"(title is from linkin park's 'valentine's day, it has nothing to do with the story, hope u enjoy :))
Relationships: Background Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 684





	i used to be my own protection

"Sure you don't want to come? Karl said he could set you up with someone!" SapNap tried to encourage Dream to join him, pulling a puppy dog face.

"I think I'd rather not watch you and Karl slobber all over each other all night while trying to make conversation with someone I don't even know" Dream rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV.

SapNap was going out to meet Karl, and was trying to convince Dream to join him. It didn't _matter_ that he hadn't left the house in a while, it's _fine_. He'll edit or something instead of having to to talk to someone that fucking _Karl_ set him up with.

"Fine, Dreamie-poo! Suit yourself! But it's Valentine's Day and _somebody_ is choosing to be alone again!" SapNap teased as he pulled on his shoes, almost falling over as he hopped on one foot to tug the other shoe on.

Dream rolled his eyes once more and laughed a bit at the mishap. "I'm staying here with George, I'll be fine" George said he had a migraine so refused to go with SapNap and Karl out to whatever restaurant or club they were going to. Dream wished he had that as an excuse.

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace." He stuck his hands up in mock defence as Dream flipped him off. Laughing, he pulled open the door of their apartment. "You're missing out!" He called as he left.

"I promise I'm not!" Dream called back after him, shaking his head a little and smiling as he saw the scruffy face stick his tongue out at him from the peephole.

Un-pausing the show he'd been watching, he settled in to relax for the rest of the night. He was glad he didn't have to leave the house, he couldn't be bother if he was being completely honest and just wanted to stay home instead.

Ever since Dream and his ex had broken up more than a year ago, he'd been alone for Valentine's Day which, contrary to popular belief, he was actually fine with. He'd much rather just chill at home with a friend that have to keep up appearances at some lovey-dovey place.

George had retired into his room, rubbing his temples a couple of hours ago and Dream felt like a boomer for telling him "It's because you've been staring at a screen all day!" But he was right, it was. George had just grumbled at him a flopped straight into bed, fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Magic.

Apparently, he'd been a lot closer to the end of the episode than he'd thought as the credits began to roll. Pulling out his phone, he saw a million tags on Instagram of cute fanart of him and George on Valentine's Day. Some of them were pretty adorable and it always baffled him how talented their fans were.

In some ways, it helped that the fans shipped them because it meant Dream could almost shamelessly flirt with George in videos or on stream without it being suspicious; they could blame it on playing up to the audience and the chat, but in other ways it was worse that all the fans thought they were together because it almost felt like if they ever _were_ gonna have anything, it would be so in the public eye that they wouldn't even be able to enjoy it.

Dream had come to terms with his stupidly large crush on George, and he knew it wouldn't be doing away very soon. Everything George did, as corny as it sounds, Dream just fell harder and harder for him. The way he'd have to ask for Dream to come reach the cereal off the top shelf and " _why do you keep it so high up if you're the only one who can reach it there??"_  
The way he laughed on stream, screamed at anything (though they'd gotten some noise complaints from neighbours after that), his relentless sarcasm, everything. Dream was _fucked._

George never mentioned sexuality really, either. He'd said on stream a while ago that he was straight but Dream couldn't ignore the way the other boy looked at him, say if he'd forgotten clothes after going for a shower. SapNap would just snort at his stupidity and go back to whatever he was doing (and maybe that's just because SapNap didn't like him like that but still!) but George tended to be a little less subtle, glancing up and down quickly, mouth agape until Dream had to turn away because it was just too fucking _painful_ to watch, and know they were both too pussy to do anything about this seemingly obvious infatuation with each other.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dream went to click the 'next episode's option on the Netflix screen when he heard a faint sound through the wall.

"Must be Patches" He thought, before turning and glancing through his open bedroom door, and seeing a cat shaped mound on his bed, obviously fast asleep.

"Huh. Weird" He shook his head and clicked 'play', but as the episode went on, the noises became more frequent, _louder_.

Hearing a muffled noise from the direction of George's bedroom, he figured George had just made a noise in his sleep or something as he continued to try and concentrate on the episode. The noises continued, however so Dream shot him a quick. _'you_ _okay, dude?'_ text over discord and decided not to bother him incase he really was just sleeping and Dream's voice would wake him up.

But the noises kept getting louder, and louder, faster too. Dream was seriously getting worried now, so he closed his phone and put it on the couch before slowly walking down the hall to George's door.

Almost silently, he pushed the door open, scraping softened by the plush carpet and had to fight back a choke at what he saw.

George lying on his back on his dark blue bedspread, an arm over his eyes, other hand tugging desperately at his cock, causing his mouth to open in a perfect 'o', barely muffled moans leaking out and spreading through the room fast.

His whole body was looking damp and his chest was heaving with the effort to try and keep his noises in, which obviously wasn't proving to be very effective.

 _"Fuck"_ Dream whispered, immediately feeling his pants tighten and mind go fuzzy at the delectable sight in front of him.

"Unngh, fuck, _please"_ George whined softly, throat catching as his hand continued to work his cock, twisting on the upstroke. "Please, _please_ "

Dream was dumbfounded, and he knew this was creepy- almost perverted, watching his best friend jerk off but..he just couldn't stop _looking_. Bringing a hand down to his crotch, he gave it a light squeeze, the touch alleviating some pressure on his cock. He knew he should leave now, before George opened his eyes and saw Dream stood at the door with a hand between his legs. That settled it, and Dream was just about to move and _leave_ when he heard a-

"Fuck, _Clay, please,_ I- ohh _"_ Leaked out of George's mouth, hand still pulling at his cock, starting to speed up now, teeth biting into his bottom lip so hard it looked like he could draw blood.

" _F_ _uck"_ Dream stuttered out almost silently, completely shocked at the use of his name, his _real_ name coming out of George's mouth in this situation. He knew he should leave, but his feet were rooted to the spot, he didn't want to encroach on any more of George's privacy but the view he had was so gorgeous, gorgeously perfect.

George's normally pale, papery looking skin was blotched red, a flush dragging from the top of his neck down his chest where his shirt had obviously been tugged off in hurried frustration. From his angle, Dream could tell his thighs were shaking, legs apart and planted on the bed.

"Mmfuck" George groaned, hand speeding up and Dream could tell he was close. He had to leave.

Rushing out the door, he almost slammed it in confusion, hoping he didn't make a sound as he left.

George heard a small thud from the direction of his door but he was too fucked out to care, and he was _so close_ , teetering on the edge of orgasm. It helped imagining Dream, his voice, his hands. Whispering sweet praises into his ear, or degrading words in such a sickly sweet tone George couldn't help but groan out. His own hands were Clay's, and they were all over him, tugging at his hair, pulling at his waist, grabbing at his thighs, and stroking his cock torturously slowly.

He was on the edge, his abused bottom lip quivering as he drew closer and _closer_ and-

"Oh, _fuck"_ He came with a shudder over his hand, waves of pleasure crashing over him, stroking himself through it.

Catching his breath, George got the familiar rush of shame at what he just did. Wanking off to his best friend, without him knowing. He thought it was so messed up but he was becoming addicted to imagining it all happening, ever since he'd moved to Florida and had been in such close proximity to him; it was getting much harder to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach if ever he saw Dream shirtless or laughing at something on the TV. Multiple times the childish part of his brain had cursed " _Fuck you, butterflies!"_ And George had to admit, he agreed.

One room apart, two doors down from George, Dream was freaking out, and his pacing had caused Patches to up and leave from her spot, heading in the direction of George's room. After Dream'd left from seeing George like that, he was now stood by his door panicking a bit with a hard on and a head full of confusion.

" _What the fuck?"_ was his main thought, his brain not being able to properly comprehend what he saw. " _What the fuck was that? And why did I find it so hot?"_

"You found it so hot because you're in love with the damn guy, you idiot!" He hissed at himself, rubbing his eyes. Not sure whether to just wait it out or try and get rid of his issue, he decided to bite the bullet and jack off.

Sliding his hand into his sweatpants, it didn't take long for him to get close to the edge, the memories of George still clear as day in his mind and he finished quickly, cleaning himself up and leaning his back against the door with a sigh.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping his face wasn't too red, Dream opened his door and walked back out to the living room, where the TV was paused.

He sat down and tried to carry on watching but his mind was everywhere else, and he felt like his feet were still glued to the floor of George's room, the images playing over and over and _over_ again.

"Hey" Came a voice from the door. George walked in in pyjama bottoms and a big hoodie and _how dare he look so normal after what just happened?_ The hoodie was a large black one, a piece of Dream's merch, and it cascaded over his hands like paws and hit at his mid-thigh. "This boy will be the death of me" Dream thought tiredly as he watched George pull the sleeves of the hoodie over his fingers like mittens.

"Hey" Dream said back, trying to be nonchalant, praying a blush wouldn't appear on his face.

"What're you watching?" George walked over and sat on the couch next to Dream, their shoulders brushing a bit, almost making Dream flinch.

"Nothing" Dream said as the episode came to a close. "Migraine gone?"

George nodded "Yeah, think I just needed a nap- God that makes me sound like a little kid"

Dream let out a wheeze "Yeah it does, little baby George"

Said little baby George shoved Dream's shoulder and pulled out his phone. "I was gonna order pizza, you want anything?"

Dream nodded "Yeah pepperoni, thanks." _'How the hell are we having a normal conversation right now?? 15 minutes ago you were jerking off to me an-"_

"Cool, should be here in like half an hour" George sat back in the couch, tapping on his phone. "Ha, look what SapNap sent me" He turned his phone around and showed a picture of SapNap and Karl in a car park, and Karl looked like he was kissing a taco bell bag.

"Ha, what a romantic date- taco bell" Dream laughed and slung an arm over the back of the couch.

"Ha, yeah. Suits them, though" George leant back a bit and jerked when he saw Dreams arm there. Cautiously, he leant back again, and Dreams arm ended up round his shoulders.

"So- wanna watch something?" Dream asked, fighting back a stupid grin at his arm being over George's shoulders.

"Yeah-, yeah, sure, what did you want to watch?" George asked, smiling a little.

"What about..Brooklyn 99?" He suggested, thinking of a random show he knew George liked.

"Yeah! Yeah okay" George smiled and found a random episode to watch.

Throughout the episode, George felt himself sinking further into the couch, eventually ending up with his head resting on Dream's shoulder. Trying to be unassuming, Dream twisted a bit, and George's head was resting more comfortably, Dreams arm now able to reach round and hug the boy closer to his side.

 _"I'm dating a woman"_ The character said on TV, obviously a bit uncomfortable. _"I'm bi"_

"Ha, same" George thought as he cuddled closer into Dream, breathing in his scent of cedar and warmth.

"You _what?_ " Dream asked incredulously, pulling away to look George in the eyes.

Fuck. He said that out loud.

"Oh" He turned away a bit. "I'm well..I'm bi too" George bit his lip and wanted to turn away but he couldn't stop looking at Dream, as if his golden eyes would give him all the answers he needed.

"Oh." Dream tried not scream, so just settled for screaming internally. "Cool"

"Yeah" George nodded. "Cool." Looking up at Dream, they both started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, because of _course_ George had come out in such a random way, at such a random time.

"Yeah I-ha" Dream started, trying to keep his gaze on the TV "I'm..something like that."

George paused the episode and pushed himself into his knees to look Dream in the eyes. "You are?" He tried not to cringe at how _hopeful_ his voice sounded, as he watched Dreams face for an answer.

"Yeah, ha but..I'm not sure just..I'm not straight" Dream clumsily said, glancing at George.

"Oh, cool" the British boy answered. "How did you find out?" He asked, curiously. He'd always figured Dream was one of those straight boys that just liked to cuddle the homies but, would strictly only date girls.

"Oh just..y'know" Dream looked at George properly this time. "Certain.." His gaze flicked down to George's lips and up again. "Certain people"

"Like-like wh-"

They were cut off by their doorbell ringing. "Must be the pizza" Dream said, standing up and walking to open the door to the pizza man, passing him a tip and throwing a "Thanks, man" in his direction.

Walking back over into the living room he exclaimed "I got da goods!"

George laughed and cleared a space on the coffee table for Dream to put down the box, trying to stop his knee bouncing up and down from anxiety, his heart rate still going a mile a minute.

Dream sat down and, pressing play on the episode, they settled in with their pizza and carried on watching, side by side.

But George couldn't stop thinking about exactly _who_ had made Dream realise he wasn't straight.

As the familiar ending titles of the shoe began to play, he turned to Dream. "It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

Dream quirked an eyebrow and took another drink of his coke.

"That we're sat at home on Valentine's Day eating pizza instead of being on a date with someone or out at a bar -or something" George clarified, looking at Dream for an answer. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd much rather be at home with you than out somewhere crowded" There was a beat before Dream hurriedly said "Because you know- I don't like crowds aha"

George gave him a puzzled look. "Are you okay? You're acting weird"

"What? No, no I'm not I'm-I'm fine, you're being weird" 'Wow. Nice save, Dream.' He thought, and he mentally kicked himself for being so un-subtle.

"No, no, okay you are being weird what's up? What's happened?" An edge of panic had crept into George's voice. He knows, he has to know, oh God, he _knows._

"I heard you." Dream blurted out. "Earlier when you were....I thought I thought you were like...making noises in your sleep but then well-"

"Oh?" George's eyes widened " _Oh"_

Fuck. He does know.

"You heard me?" George looked mortified, crimson shame creeping up his face.

"Well...yeah" Dream rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "And saw"

"Oh, God" George groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Fuck, I'm so sorry God I'm so disgusting I-I'll just go"

He got up to leave, his face bright red.

But Dream grabbed his arm.

"Wait"

"Dream, just let me leave, please" His voice was breaking "please, don't talk about it, I'll just go"

"No, for fuck's sake, George" Dream tugged his wrist so he fell, landing back on the couch, almost half on top of Dream. "Look- don't go just, just hear me out, okay?"

George nodded, staring up at Dream with big brown eyes and it took all of the blond's effort not to kiss him right then and there.

"I heard you- and- and saw you but that doesn't mean I'm disgusted by any means" Dream's hand slid up his arm under the hoodie sleeve slightly. "It's sort of the opposite" Dream wasn't sure where this newfound confidence had come from but he was just so _desperate_.

"The..- the opposite?" George mumbled, fingers fidgeting with each other. "How- how do you mean?"

Dream let out a small chuckle and shifted so the two were a bit closer.  
"George, you dim idiot, _you're_ the reason..the reason I know I'm not straight I-" He took a deep breath. "Look you-you're really..pretty, okay? And..and I like you. A lot so, yeah it's the opposite"

George was shocked, and his mouth had dropped open of its own accord. "Oh, that's. That's. Yeah" He stuttered, and tried to sit up slightly, hands shaking.

Dream gently pressed a hand to his jaw and moved his face to look at him. Brushing his thumb over the plump bottom lip, he looked at George's eyes in question. George nodded, crashing his lips into Dream's, kissing him fast.

The kiss was insistent, rushed, an onslaught of pent up emotions leaking through their mouths and into the others ears. Their lips worked against each other relentlessly, and George moved closer to Dream, sitting on his lap with a knee on either side of his thighs as he grabbed at the back of his hair and kissed him more, tasting the sweet sugar of his coke, the heat of his tongue as he groaned, kissing more and _more and more until-_

 _"Fuck,_ George" Dream pulled away to breathe, his eyes blown with lust, his lips red and looking slick with saliva.

"Yeah, yeah, _fuck"_ He said back, leaning his forehead against Dream's, their breaths mingling with each other between their open mouths.

"You..do..you want to-ugh" Dream tried to say, his awkwardness coming through.

"Do I want to what, Dream?" George teased, lips ghosting over his jaw and travelling down his neck in pecks.

" _Oh,_ want to..god..go any- any further" Dream tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to George. He was enjoying letting George have at it, and he tried not to make a noise when his teeth grazed over a sensitive spot on his throat.

"Mmm, not sure what you mean, Dream" George continued to tease, relishing in the way Dream's cheeks would go red and he'd fidget with his hands.

"For fuck's _sake,_ George" Dream growled, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him away from his neck. "Look, _baby"_ He whispered, squeezing a whimper out of George. "You want this? And I need you to answer me, _sweetheart_ " He watched George shift a little on his lap, obviously trying to get some power back.

The hand in George's hair slid round to the front of his throat, and the fingers gently wrapped around his neck in some kind of _warning_.

"Oh" He whispered, quietly. "I want this, please"

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you, Georgie" Dream chided, his confidence overflowing with the effect he saw he had on George.

"I-I want this" He said louder, the hand round his neck squeezed slightly. " _Oh, oh,_ oh fuck, please, please I want this so bad, _please"_ George found himself begging, eyes squeezing shut in desperation.

 _"There_ we go! That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Dream questioned, loosening his grip, pulling him down for a heated kiss. George moaned open mouthed against his lips and ground down on his lap slightly, feeling his erection through his clothes.

Dream groaned, pulling George closer to him by his ass, grabbing and _yanking_ to pull him closer on his crotch.

"Hng" George whimpered, feeling their erections brush together. He began to roll his hips, knee brushing against Dreams crotch, and he was sat so he was straddling one thigh. Dream's hand slid up his shirt, brushing over a nipple and making him choke. Kissing down his flushed neck and collarbone, Dream's fingers were still relentlessly grabbing at George's nipple, and the stimulation was making the boy's hips go faster, and _faster, and faster_ until-

"Fuck, fuck, Clay, I'm close" George whimpered head tilted back, one hand clenched in Dream's hoodie the other stabilising himself on his shoulder.

"Really, baby? Gonna come just from riding my thigh? How _pathetic"_ Dream growled right in his ear. He felt George melt further against him and he carried on "Is this what you were thinking about earlier? When you were stroking your _pretty_ cock for me? Were you thinking about this, about grinding in my leg like a sick puppy in heat?"

George let out a breathy keen, all the gorgeous words pulling him into a hazy mindset. He just wanted to _get off, now._

"Oh, that was a pretty little noise" Dream praised, pulling him closer on his thigh by his ass again "Go on, sweet thing, ride my thigh like the dirty _slut_ you are"

George should have been embarrassed, he really should have been. Being told to hump Dreams leg like a dog was _humiliating_ , but he wanted to do it so _much._ The constant stimulation of his pyjamas and the hard flesh of Dream's thigh was enough to ground him, his cock twitching constantly with the thought of doing this humiliating act for _Dream_.

He felt like he was on fire, his skin sweltering under the swamped hoodie, and he knew his face must be flushed bright red and he tipped his head back, Dreams hands on his waist to keep him steady.

Said Dream was kissing at his neck, and he knew he should protest, say "I have a facecam stream soon!" But his mouth couldn't form the words, and Dreams teeth were biting at a fleshy part under his ear and he was _gone_

" _Oh"_ George cried out, hips going faster, _faster,_ on the edge of orgasm, until he came with a whimper, spilling into his boxers. "God, _Clay"_

"God, _fuck_ , baby, look so good like that, sound so good saying my name, fuck" Dream murmered in his ear, hand palming at his still aching cock fast, supporting George from where he was slumped over on his shoulder.

"Mmph" George batted Dream's hand away and slid his own pale fingers into his pants, jerking him off with quick, fast stokes; exactly what he needed.

"Oh, shit, _George"_ Dream groaned, falling back into the pillows with a sigh as his orgasm crashed through him. George fell back onto his shoulder, limp and heavy from the weight of his orgasm.

Taking a minute to catch their breath, George was in disbelief. That had really just happened, he'd got off by _humping Dreams leg, jeez_. But he found himself regretting nothing, just comfortable resting on Dream's shoulder tiredly.

"Sh, sorry, baby, we have to get cleaned up" Dream tried to shift George off his knee but the boy just whimpered and cuddled closer to Dream, arms around his neck. "Okay, okay, fine" Dream cringed a little and grabbed some napkins from the side, wiping them both down. "I'll be one second, baby, I'm just getting something, one second"

Dream gently moved George onto the couch next to him and stood up, legs not so jelly-like that they couldn't support him. Throwing the napkins away, he walked to his bedroom, mind reeling. He'd just done that. With _George,_ and..it was amazing. Quickly, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his own sweatpants, also grabbing a water bottle from his bedside table and a soft blanket from his bed.

"Here, sweetheart" He said as he walked back in to the living room, George's small expression very nearly breaking his heart. Helping him sit up slightly, George changed out of his dirty pyjama bottoms and into the sweatpants with a contented sigh.

"Thanks" He muttered, falling back onto the couch.

Dream chuckled and moved the clothes to the side, praying he'd remember to put them in the laundry before SapNap found them.

"Hey" Dream said, opening his arms for George, who quickly obliged and nuzzled into him happily. "You okay?"

He got a nod in return. "We can" A yawn broke his sentence "Talk about it later, 'm too tired" Dream tucked the blanket round them and laid back, almost melting at how adorable George was being.

He smiled and pulled George closer "okay" he whispered into chocolate brown hair, but the boy was already asleep on his chest.

Maybe Valentine's Day was better than he'd thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _BONUS~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Ssh, ssh, they might be asleep!" SapNap whispered loudly, coaxing a tipsy Karl through the door of their apartment.

He heard a gasp "Aww, Sappy, look!" Karl was pointing at the couch, where Dream and George were cuddled up together under a blanket, George's head on Dream's chest, Dreams arms around George and their legs obviously twined together under the blanket.

"Yeah, that is kinda cute" SapNap giggled, leading Karl through to where their bedrooms were; but not before snapping a few pictures 'for blackmail purposes!' he assured Karl.

He heard a muffled laugh from behind him, and turned to see Karl practically falling onto the wall in laughter. "Look!"

Karl was pointing at George's neck, were a very, _very_ obvious hickey sat proudly.

"Jesus" SapNap laughed along, trying to shush him. "Not that it's a surprise"

Karl laughed "Yeah, true."

Turning back to the sleeping boys, SapNap saw a rumpled piece of clothing on the floor. Walking over to it he said "Hey, what's- ewww" He walked away fast, almost tripping over on the wood floor.

"What is it?" Karl asked curiously, making to go look.

"No!" SapNap whisper shouted. "Preserve what little innocent you have left! I refuse to let you see!"

Karl gave him an odd look. "Okay, okay, fine" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You said I could take the couch but....yeah"

"Well" SapNap said, trying to sound casual. "You could share with me?"

Karl's eyes widened. "Yeah, yeah, okay" He tried his best not to smile as widely as he wanted to.

"Nice" SapNap grinned. "Well- I mean, not nice. No! No, not _nice_ but yeah-"

Karl laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck. "Nice" And with that, he walked into SapNap's room, leaving the boy blushing and touching a spot of his neck with his mouth open in shock.

He snapped out of it, and followed Karl into his room, laughing and shutting the door quietly.

"It's lucky George and Dream are deep sleepers." he thought as he laid in bed that night, Karl pressed into his shirtless chest, snoring quietly.

Thinking back to where Dream and George were sleeping, he thought "I owe them one", it was thanks to them taking up the couch that him and Karl had got together.

Pressing a small kiss to Karl's head, he drifted off to sleep, and the house was quiet once more.

_~fin~_


End file.
